The present invention achieves advantages as an impedance matched low noise amplifier. Prior designs that provide impedance matching while maintaining low noise are based on a low noise high impedance amplifier with negative feedback to provide a matched-impedance at the input. Such designs work adequately but suffer from noise boosting that is dependent on the parasitic input capacitance and open loop gain of the high impedance amplifier. The present invention uses a low impedance low noise amplifier and uses positive gm feedback to boost the input impedance to a desired matched value. The net result is an impedance-matched amplifier with noise performance similar to the low impedance amplifier before feedback is applied.